PyroShark
'Pyrosharks '(Ignusannihilator Aquaticus) are a species of aquatic pyro. They are known for their wide variety of subspecies, and the fact that they're somehow nearly extinct. Legal Pyroshark Hunting In recent years, Pyrosharks have been declared an critically endangered species due to overhunting. Many people do not know this, and continue to illegally hunt these TF2-nimals. Recently, some new laws have been tried out to help control the hunting problem and hopefully ease the population back to a healthy state. The rules are as follows: *One can only hunt Pyrosharks with permission from a public official. (Get permission from a mod or admin. If none are on... Well, it sucks to be you.) *One can only use melee weapons. That means no guns, rockets, grenades, or needles. Huntsman arrows are allowed, by this lets the Pyroshark shoot its flares at you, so do this at your own risk. *Unless you have a Huntsman, you can not try to bring the Pyroshark on land to kill it. You have to be in the water to hunt them. The Pyrosharks have an advantage, so as to hopefully discourage hunters. *Since they are endangered and take a long time to reproduce, please limit the number of Pyrosharks you kill per hunt. In other words, DO NOT KILL EVERY SINGLE PYROSHARK YOU SEE!!!!! *As of October 6,2013 the hunting and or killing of the "Lightbulb Pyroshark" is now deemed completely and utterly illegal. Those who perform this crime are subject to execution by an Admin (or any other user if an emergency) *The Shpee is not allowed to hunt Pyroshark's, EVER. * Since July 30th, 2014 the Bone PyroShark is now deemed as an critically endangered sub-species of PyroShark, therefore no one is allowed to kill this PyroShark. * One can only kill pyrosharks that either are insufferable pain, have committed a crime, or is of a very old age. * It is illegal to kill a Pyroshark with a spouse, living parents (which is rare), or a family in general. * Failure to follow these strict rules will result in the wanna-be hunter being forced to either pay a large fine of up to $2000, spend a few months in jail, or both if you are really persistent. Hopefully, these new rules will curb the hunting problem and help restore the Pyroshark population to a healthy state. Method of Attack The Pyroshark's main method of attack is a high-voltage shock of electricity. The Pyroshark has an extremely long series of battery cells lining its sides and pectoral fins. The surface of the fins contain a sort of pad that stores a severe jolt that has been measured to be about 100,000 volts. When hunting, the Pyroshark stores its electric jolt until it gets close to its target, usually a stray swimmer that gets too close. When the Pyroshark reaches its victim, it swats it with its fins. The pressure from the strike releases the shock and electrocutes the prey, stunning it, if not killing it. After a few jolts, the Pyroshark grabs its meal and enjoys it in peace, eating its fill. ]] Some believe this unusual method of attack arose when competition became more frequent. This advantage gave the Pyroshark an edge, letting it kill more types of prey than its ancestors. Latin Name: Pyrosharkus aquaticus Requirements: *any flamethrower (depends on the subspecies) *a ny secondary (depends on the subspecies) *Neon Annihilator (all subspecies) Events Food Search On the 17th of March, 2015, it was noticed that Pyrosharks are on a major food search. Dr. Marxman has come up with a way to solve this problem. Due to the overpopulation of the gibuses, they will be captured and fed to the sharks. The oceans are also being filled with Buffalo Steak, sandwiches, fish, ham, and spy arms. Civil War Recently it has been seen after the migrations of 2015 Pyrosharks have been seen to attack each other. The first sighting of this was in 2Fort 3/17/2015. This has been seen by experts and they think it is because it is a lack of food or it is because they need to evolve. Even more Pyroshark wars have been expected and it is recommended that you stay out of the way to avoid injury. Evolution Skyward As of 10/20/17, Pyrosharks have been seen with a bio-mechanical back growth that works like that of some sort of jet pack, and uses the Pyroshark’s natural body fluids as gas to propel themselves. This has allowed the Pyrosharks greater access to food and a great escape tactic into other bodies of water. Scientists of the highest tier are still in a frenzy to figure out how the "Thermal Thruster," as they call it, found it’s way onto several Pyrosharks. A working theory is that a native Pyroshark mated with a Flyro, which have also only appeared recently, as the structure of both of their propulsion systems are nearly identical and the Flyro and Pyroshark are close enough relatives to mate. These certain Pyrosharks have a distinct sense of viciousness, and can be anywhere to push you into the water! Beware! Subspecies Main Page: Subspecies Habitats Most Pyrosharks roam in the following maps: *Powerhouse *Sawmill *2Fort *Badlands *Bigrock *Ravine *Well *Lakeside *Watchtower *Suijin *Watergate *Banana Bay Page revived by Astronautical Enterprises 03/03/2017. AE reccomends that 199.180.149.202 be blocked from this forum page. No edits other than this footnote have been made. A cleanup edit may be issued in the near future. Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Aquatic Species Category:Dinosaurs Category:Pyroshark